


Recueil

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bromance, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Foe Yay, Multi, One-Sided Love, Rivalry, Soap Opera
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles légers sur l'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus". Venez faire la connaissance de Livejournal qui lutte contre la concurrence, Wikipédia aux informations incertaines, DeviantArt et Tumblr qui se prennent le bec, Twitter qui ne parle qu'en 140 caractères, et bien d'autres...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recueil

**Les fonctionnalités du web et autres diplodocus - Livejournal - PG-13**

Partant de rien, Facebook a créé son empire en un claquement de doigt. Il est maintenant l'un des personnages les plus en vogue et fait la Une de nombreux magasines. Livejournal n'apprécie guère son arrogance – et son homosexualité trop ostentatoire. De son point de vue, un garçon aussi jeune ne devrait pas pouvoir accéder aux hautes sphères. Non pas qu'il soit beaucoup plus vieux, mais lui au moins avait un certain savoir vivre – et Wordpress, ainsi que Twitter étaient bien d'accord avec lui. Hélas, avoir des relations ne suffisait pas. Et LJ perdait de la vitesse au profit d'un nouveau venu que personne n'avait calculé jusqu'à maintenant... Dreamwidth le sournois !

 

**Les fonctionnalités du web et autres diplodocus - Google, Wikipédia - PG**

Même si Google l'ignorait royalement, Wikipédia faisait de nombreux efforts pour attirer son attention.  
\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un meurtre homophobe en Moselle !  
\- Je suis déjà au courant, répondit-il, évasif.  
\- On dit que Obama serait africain et non américain !!  
\- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, et elle est infondée. J'ai une photocopie de son acte de naissance qui le prouve...  
\- Alors tu savais que la Chine vient d'indexer la partie nord du Japon !?  
Enfin, il tourne la tête vers elle, intéressé.  
\- Hein ?? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait. Évidemment qu'il ne savait pas, elle venait juste de l'inventer !

 

 

 

  
**Les fonctionnalités du web et autres diplodocus - Wikipédia, Facebook, M. Encarta - PG-13**   


  
Une flûte de champagne à la main, la jeune et belle Wikipédia cherchait Google du regard. Elle aurait bien aimé lui parler de ses actions en bourse. Sinon, au pire, elle se rabattrait sur Facebook, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier allait bientôt faire faillite : il dévalisait le buffet, et elle l'avait remarqué qui mettait discrètement des petits fours dans ses poches de jeans baggy - parce que, malgré son statut, Facebook voulait rester proche des jeunes; il était ainsi le plus mal habillé de la soirée, et pourtant, il y avait de la concurrence.  
Trop occupée à scruter la foule à la recherche d'un visage connu, la rentière percuta quelqu'un.  
Elle s'apprêtait à houspiller le gêneur, et se figea net.  
\- On...oncle Encarta ?  
Le vieil homme releva la tête. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes, et son crâne était aussi chauve qu'un œuf.  
Il la dévisagea avec méfiance, puis marmonna.  
\- Tu es la petite Wikipédia, c'est ça ? La nièce de feue mon épouse...  
\- Elle nous manque à tous énormément, déclara Wiki en faisant mine de renifler dans un mouchoir.  
Le vieillard crispa sa main noueuse sur le pommeau de sa canne; il portait un vieux costume bleu clair qui n'avait pas l'air de première jeunesse, indiquant sans équivoque sa détresse financière.  
\- C'est à cause de vous qu'elle est morte, s'écria le vieux, hystérique. Vous autres, encyclopédies du net ! Vous lui avez volé sa voix ! Vous lui avez tout pris !!  
La jeune femme lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle faisait partie de la famille qu'on allait être plus tendre avec elle. Les affaires sont les affaires. Prenez-vous en plutôt à MSN. C'est lui qui l'a lâché, quand le bateau s'est mis à prendre l'eau.  
Et sur cette tirade, elle s'éclipsa, agacée. Elle détestait se donner en spectacle...et elle ressentait, peut-être au fond d'elle-même, un peu de culpabilité.

 

 

**Originale (les fonctionnalités du web) - Facebook/Twitter, Meetic - PG**

Perdu dans la foule, Facebook ne sait même plus qui a organisé cette fête ni pourquoi il est venu. Il ne se sent gêné ; quelque chose le chiffonne sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus...

« Tu es tout seul ? Cela m'étonne ! Tu n'es pas sensé être le mec le plus populaire de la planète, et même au delà - selon tes propres dires ? », lui chuchote-t-on à l'oreille.

Facebook se retourne vivement comme si on lui avait mis la main aux fesses. Twitter lui jette un de ses sourires énigmatiques.

\- Alors, ma soirée vous plaît ?, demande Meetic en passant près d'eux avec une bouteille de champagne.

 

  


**Originale (les fonctionnalités du web) - Deviantart/Tumblr - PG**

Elle volette d'un invité à l'autre avec grâce dans sa robe bleu, grignotant un petit four ou faisant remplir sa coupe de punch. Il est évident à ses joues rosies et son rire un peu trop fort qu'elle est joliment pompette.

Deviantart la surveille du coin de l'oeil. Et il affiche, bras croisées, une moue des plus renfrognées sans participer au débat qui anime le groupe dans lequel il est.

Soudain Tumblr éclate d'un grand rire en posant la main sur le bras d'un homme en costume. Deviantart, qui suit la scène, s'étrangle tout seul dans son coin sans intervenir.

 

  


**Originale (les fonctionnalités du web) - Google, des journalistes (et I-Google) - PG**

Pressé de question, Google répond avec assurance :

« La fermeture de la filiale I-Google n'est que la conséquence logique de l'avancée technologique. Aujourd'hui, smarphones et tablettes disposent d' applications gratuites qui rendent le service d'I-Google obsolète.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous renvoyez dix milles personnes, dont votre sœur ?, demanda un journaliste plus impertinent que les autres.

Google se tourna vivement vers l'importun, le regard noir :

\- Nous avons mis un terme à la filiale d'un commun accord, ma sœur et moi.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- I-Google est ravie de cette décision, qui lui permettra de consacrer plus de temps à ses enfants et son mari.

 

 

**Originale (Les Fonctionnalités du web et autres diplodocus) - Google(/)DuckDuckGo - PG**

  


Attablés dans un petit restaurant chic mais tranquille, Google dévisage DuckDuckGo avec férocité.

Ce dernier se sert de l'eau plate dans un verre à pied et le porte à ses lèvres.

\- Que me vaut ce dîner en tête en tête ? Je ne suis que le modeste PDG d'une petite entreprise...que peut bien me vouloir le multimillionnaire Google ?

\- Multimilliardaire !, grinça Google entre ses dents, vexés.

\- Oh, fit DuckDuckGo avec un sourire goguenard. Dans ce cas, cela ne vous embête pas que je fasse ajouter des chandelles et une rose, c'est vous qui payerez...

Il fit signe au serveur, ignorant volontairement la confusion dans laquelle il a jeté son adversaire.

 

 

  


**Originale (Les Fonctionnalités du web et autres diplodocus) - Deviantart, Facebook, 4chan, Reddit (WikiLeaks) - PG-13**

  


« Tu es trop sexy en uniforme !! », s'extasia 4chan.

Deviantart leva les yeux au ciel. L'uniforme d'officier aux lignes strictes l'obligeait à se tenir droit ; il se sentait serré dans cette veste cintrée et ce pantalon étroit.

Facebook lui tourna autour, impressionné.

\- C'est vrai que...ça te fait un joli p'tit cul.

\- Ça fait un peu pédé, moi j'dis, marmonna Reddit, toujours aussi raffiné.

DA rougit.

\- C'est pas moi qui ai choisi le thème de la soirée !

\- Ouais, mais personne n'a autant investi, répliqua Facebook en désignant les deux autres qui portaient marcel, dog tags, treillis et bottes marrons crades.

Deviantart maudit intérieurement WikiLeaks et ses idées bizarres.

 

 

**Original (Les Fonctionnalités du web) - Deviantart(/)Tumblr - PG**

« Content ? », grogna Tumblr en supprimant les comptes des voleurs d'artworks.

Deviantart était juste derrière elle, la main posée sur le dossier de son siège tout près de sa nuque.

\- Evidemment que non, dit-il en s'écartant. Tant que nous serons en concurrence, je ne pourrais être entièrement satisfait.

Tumblr fit pivoter son siège, et il se sentit soudain très idiot sous son regard las.

\- Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? On n'est pas ennemi.

dA se raidit et, en bon trouillard, tourna les talons.

\- Si on n'est pas ennemi, qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste ?

 

**Original (Les Fonctionnalités du web) - Facebook/Twitter, 4chan - PG-13**

\- Ton cerveau, bon sang, ça t'arrive de l'utiliser ?!?, rugit Facebook.

4chan le dévisagea, le regard vide.

FB se fit un facepalm retentissant.

\- Bon sang...tu peux pas venir chez moi comme ça, et me demander de te faire une fleur, alors que je suis déjà dans une situation délicate...

\- Tu vas si mal que ça ?, demanda 4chan en se grattant la joue, dubitatif.

Twitter sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un peignoir refermé par une ceinture, en sifflotant. Il passa devant eux en les ignorant royalement.

\- Pire que ça, rétorqua Facebook en rougissant furieusement.

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que ce basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.
> 
> Les chapitres de ce recueil correspondront à des mises à jour récapitulatives des drabbles (une centaine de mots chacun, environ) écrits à diverses occasions (je pense aux arbres à drabbles sur livejournal, par exemple)


End file.
